Norah
Norah is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary Norah is one of the Blaze Brigade's members. She was originally serving Beatriz but was transferred over to the Blaze Brigade to celebrate its inception. She comes off as rather shy, but is just as blunt as Beatriz if provoked. Unlike her superiors Grazia and Loretta, Norah wears a much more insulated suit and doesn't have her own personal war machine. However, she has access to their signature induction particles, and carries two hand-held torches rather than a single flamethrower. She wears an extremely insulated and fireproof suit to prevent the risk of accidental immolation due to being in closer proximity to her fires. She admires both Beatriz and Grazia, and her heart is torn between the two of them, as shown with her special attack and victory animations. When alone without either of her bosses, she appears to be surprisingly relaxed. Story Extra Ops First appearing in "Try Line 2nd", Norah accompanies Grazia and Loretta into the battlefield to fight the Martians, but is quickly changed when the Invaders arrive. Norah runs off to battle the enemy, with Loretta commenting on her shyness. Norah runs into Marty and battles him. Sometime later, the Professor arrives and grabs Marty. Loretta also arrives and comments on her true nature, before dragging Norah away as Grazia is about to burn the place down. As the battle concludes, Grazia compliments Norah for her contribution in the battle, before Loretta advises her to spend her remaining Try Coins. Norah barges through a line of Rebel soldiers waiting in line, claiming that they are not her equals. Norah accompanies her superiors when their men are under attack by Bloom Metzelei. When she sees her power, Norah realizes that they are outmatched, but are unable to convince her superiors to retreat. Fortunately, they are spared from a battle when Fedeln Metzelei arrives and causes a scene, prompting Bloom to leave. She later accompanies her superiors as they watch the construction of the Blaze Keesi. Norah comments on how they've used a powerful battleship base for their own use, and takes it out on a test run. When Grazia orders more men to attack Matilda, Norah states that most of their men have been injured and there's a problem with the Blaze Keesi's engines. This causes Grazia to snap, and Norah becomes worried as she cannot convince her to stand down. Fortunately, Loretta regains consciousness and advises Grazia to withdraw from an "insignificant" battle. Another Story She appears in the secret ending of "Subjugation Tactics" where she is at sea with her Blaze Brigade superiors and Beatriz. When Grazia and Beatriz start fighting, Norah looks on, unsure of who to support as they are both her idols. She then asks Loretta why they are going to a seemingly empty area, who tells her that they will construct a base there. The Blaze Brigade soon decide to attack a Regular Army base, with Norah advancing on ahead with a small group of soldiers. Much to her surprise, she's quickly discovered by Rita and flees back to Loretta. Much to her surprise, Norah does not spot her, but she and Loretta distract their new pursuers long enough for Grazia and the rest of the brigade to attack the base. Trivia * In the third Try Line Ops, Norah appears as background scenery characters along with other Rebel members. She is seen with Beatriz and Grazia in her secret win animation, the latter of which is using her alternate win animation. * Norah is the first Campaign Box Crank unit to have a Special version. Gallery Di2NztbW0AA1x5T.jpg|Design sheet Norah_MSA.png|Special Norah Category:Female characters